1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-64719 discloses a connector with a female housing that has a block-like main body. A range of the main body from the front surface to the outer peripheral surface is formed by a removable cap. The female housing can fit into a receptacle of a mating male housing. A total of eight inner ribs project at circumferential intervals on the outer peripheral surface of the cap. Each inner rib contacts the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle when the male and female housings are connected properly to restrict backlash between the receptacle and the main body.
Insertion force caused by relative sliding movements of the receptacle and the inner ribs in the process of connecting the housings increases if the inner ribs are provided over the entire length of the cap in a front-back direction and thus decreases operability. On the other hand, if the inner ribs are provided only on a part of the cap in the front-back direction, e.g. only on a front part of the cap so as to contact a back side of the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle, a rear end part of the cap may incline in the receptacle in association with vibration of a wire or the like. Thus, it may not be possible to suppress backlash between the receptacle and the main body portion.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to suppress backlash between a receptacle and a connector main body without reducing the operability of a connector connecting operation.